Rainy Night
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: When Toothless didn't manage to sleep, because of his insomnia, he could have never expected that his boyfriend would knock at his door, in the middle of that rainy night.


When, in the middle of the night, a seventeen year-old Hiccup banged his fists on the door of his nineteen year-old boyfriend Toothless, he in all honesty didn't expect the black haired boy to open the door of the small house. Then, again, he didn't really counted that his boyfriend occasionally suffered from insomnia.

It was raining outside, and when Toothless, not in his bed suit yet, opened the door the least thing he expected was to find his young boyfriend standing outside, soaked to the bones in his pajama and sobbing. He hurriedly dragged the younger boy inside and closed the door.

"Hiccup, what the hell is hap-" He tried to say, before the brunet cut him off with a kiss. He was pushed back against the wall as Hiccup hungrily devoured his lips, not even bothering to give an explanation as he continued to sob and cry.

Toothless was, literally, speechless and all he could do was following the flow of Hiccup's actions, while their kiss deepened and Hiccup started to drag him towards the big, soft bed in his room. The brunet sat down on the mattress and then laid down on it, bringing Toothless down with him so that he was being topped by the older boy. When the brunet felt his boyfriend's erection rub against his lower back, he started to undo the buttons of Toothless shirt, rapidly moving his hands down to the black haired boy's belt.

At that point, though, the older boy propped himself up on his hands and stopped Hiccup's movements. "Hiccup, what happened? Why are you crying?" he said, resisting to Hiccup's hands, that kept trying to bring him down again.

"My dad. He's angry at me for being with you!" Hiccup said, finally managing to press Toothless half naked body against his own again. "I got angry and we argued, badly." A long kiss was shared between the two, full of lust from Hiccup's part, but filled with love and apprehension from Toothless'. "And I feel so empty, now." Hiccup continued. "I'm so hollow… I need you to fill me up, Tooth. Take me. Take me now…"

'So that is the matter…' Toothless thought as he struggled to get away from Hiccup's intoxicating and intolerably addicting lips, that once again were glued to his own. "Hiccup, stop." He said, with concern evident in his voice. "Stop right now, we can't do this now. You haven't even stopped crying yet. And you are still soaked."

"But I feel so hollow…" Hiccup pleaded with a loud, pathetic sob that made Toothless want to cry. "Please, fill me up… I don't want to feel like this… I need you to take me now."

"No, you don't." Toothless said, calmly sitting up and pulling Hiccup to sit in his lap. "You are just sad, now. You would feel worse and even more hollow, if we made love right now. It wouldn't even be lovemaking: it would be just sex. And you know you don't want it."

Hiccup buried his head into Toothless chest, wetting him, and started to really cry his heart out. "Why do you have to be so fucking right every time…" He whimpered. "Why?"

Toothless chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's soaked hair. "Because I experienced it on my own skin. Now let's get you into something warm and dry, shall we? You are sleeping over, tonight."

With that, the older boy proceeded to undress Hiccup, slip him in one of his pajamas, dry the brunet's hair with a towel and then, after changing the blankets with warmer and less soaked ones, put him into the bed, tucking him in and giving a kiss to his forehead, before laying next to him and hug him from behind.

At that point the brunet's tears had stopped, yet he still sobbed occasionally. "Wh-what can I do about my da-dad, Toothless? I'm lost without him… He's the last family I have, except you… I need him to be okay with me…"

Toothless sweetly shushed him and kissed his ear. "It's going to be alright, baby." He whispered in the most caring voice he could pull out. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. We'll manage to find a way out of this mess. For now just sleep, my tiny love. You are tired and we have to face your dad with the greatest energy possible, right baby?"

"R-right, Tooth…"

"Sleep, Hiccup. I'll be here, next to you." Toothless whispered, before starting to sing, with a surprisingly soft and delicate voice, a gentle song that slowly lulled his brunet to the reign of dreams.

When he felt the brunet's muscles relax because of the deep sleep, he pulled out his phone and called the brunet's house phone, hoping that his dad would answer.

"Hello?" A worried voice answered from the other side of the phone.

"Mr. Haddock?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Toothless, your son's boyfriend. He's sleeping next to me right now."

"Oh, thank God!" The man sighed in relief. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is. I gave him a dry pajama and sang him to sleep. He's worried about what you think of him, but peaceful right now."

"Good thing he's fine." The man said. "Listen, Toothless: I don't know what he told you, but I've reacted the worst way possible. I overreacted and got angry about the fact that he's gay, while I'm just surprised because I would have never thought it. I'm okay with him, really. And tomorrow we'll meet all together so I can apologize to him about getting like that about his sexuality. Even though I'm still a bit offended that he hid it."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll tell him everything as soon as he wakes up. He'll be happy. And trust me, admitting your reaction was wrong and be willing to accept him is one of the best thing a parent can do. My father almost beat me to death when I told him what I was, so you are a really great parent."

"Okay. We'll meet tomorrow at the Starbucks next to our house, I bet you know where it is. And, while me and you will have to talk about the rules on what Hiccup can and cannot do when he's with you, I think I like you already, Toothless. Not many people would have called me and told me how my son was. Not after what I did to him. So thank you and keep being like this. I might actually prefer you to any wife that my son could have ever found."

"Okay sir. See you tomorrow." Toothless said with a chuckle. Then he hung up, kissed Hiccup's cheek and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep himself.

"I love you, Hiccup." He whispered.


End file.
